People who result injured in road accidents usually need to be evacuated from vehicles trying to keep the “head-neck-column” axis as secure as possible. Several devices have been disclosed in order to achieve this configuration.
Document WO 2007/147908 A1 discloses one of these devices. In this document, a dismountable seat is disclosed, comprising means for uncoupling the back from the seat of such a device. The injured person may be thus extracted from the vehicle keeping the back held to the back of the seat, while keeping the seat in the vehicle. The injured person may be secured using straps which may be connected to the extracted back of the seat assembly.
Other similar devices are disclosed in different patent applications, such as DE 102004014879 A1.
These devices provide for a way of moving the injured person together with the seat back off the vehicle and lay the assembly on a stretcher. However, while positioning said assembly on the stretcher, the buttocks and legs of the patient are placed at a different level. Cushions or additional mattresses are usually used to level the buttocks and legs of the patient.